


Dancing 101

by melmel_79



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmel_79/pseuds/melmel_79
Summary: Steve needs to learn dancing. Who can better teach him than Nat?Nat has other ideas...





	Dancing 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic after a long time. I love stony and happy stories so I created my "own" world where the Avengers life like a family in the tower together.  
Thank you to Leo_Our_Q for beta reading and Stonies discord for the support!

At a cold evening in December the streets were full of people trying to find Christmas gifts for their loved ones. Among a tall guy was walking with quick steps heading south to Manhattan muttering to himself. 

"Crap, I can't dance. Why did I say yes?!" Some pedestrian stared oddly at him but he hoped they didn't recognize him. He quickened his pace and tried to hide his face more behind his coat and baseball cap. Thinking about the meeting he left a few minutes ago. When the major asked him for a favor and he couldn't say no. How could a person say no to the mayor? But he should have done it. He sighed loudly and like perfect timing, it started also raining. 

"This evening gets better and better." At least he was only a few blocks away from the tower. He quickened his pace.  _ I can't chicken out. Maybe Nat can help me. _

The thought brought a smile on his face. He had seen the overwise serious Nat dancing and laughing with some kids a few days ago at the charity event at the children's hospital. It had been a funny afternoon but sadly not every Avenger had time to take part. 

Especially a certain genius with beautiful dark eyes. 

His smile turns to a grimace as he felt his face heat up.  _ And now I'm blushing. I am stupid. He doesn't like me like that. At least nobody sees me now.  _ He could still hear Bucky and Sam's snickering because he blushed like a schoolgirl after Tony complimented him for his new sweater this morning. The rain became stronger and he started running. He also tried to ignore the little voice in his head which had another idea WHO could give him dancing lessons.

***

Ten minutes later he arrived at the common room of the Avengers tower. He looked around in the room and found Nat sitting on the couch reading a book.  _ Perfect nobody else is here _ he thought. 

"Hi Nat, what are you reading?" Nat looked up from her book. 

"A russian novel. I always loved the author." She watches as Steve nervously fiddles with the hem of his sweater. It looks like that he didn't listen to her answer at all. It surprised her that the normally so focused man was obviously distracted. 

"Steve?"

No reaction at all. She put the book on the table with a loud bang and smirked as his attention switched to her. 

"Steve, what is happening? Talk to me." With a sigh he sat down next to her on the couch. "You remember the charity event at the hospital?" She nodded. 

"One off the nurses was the daughter of the major and she told her dad about us. So the mayor contacted Shield yesterday to have an appointment with me." He stopped and sighed again. 

Nat watched her friend closely and nodded. She knew about the appointment. At the beginning it was her job to know everything what was happening regarding her teammates nowadays she wanted her family to stay safe. She didn't know anything about the details from this meeting and was curious about it. Even more so that Steve was clearly nervous about something. 

"And what did he want?" 

Steve sighed again. "The Avengers should be guests at the official Christmas ball and that I should do the opening dance with a special guest from NY's partner city." She nearly started laughing as Steve started blushing. 

"And this is a problem, why?" 

"I can't dance and Christmas is only two weeks away! I will completely embarrass myself!" He nearly shouted before he hide his face behind his hands. She patted his arm. "Breath Steve, everything will be alright." 

"Yes, it will be." He answered and looked her in the eyes with a bright smile. "Because you can teach me." 

Nat watched her friend and decided in this moment that a little lie will solve more than one problem. 

"Steve you know I would love to help you but I hurt my ankle today while sparring with Clint." For a short moment she felt bad as she noticed his now concerned gaze shifting to her leg. 

"Are you okay?" He started examining her ankle but she stopped him.

"Yeah, but I can't teach you." At this statement Steve sunk deeper into the couch. "But I have an idea." 

_ And you will not like it but it's for the best. _

Curious, he straightened up again. "Why don't you ask Tony for help? He is an amazing dancer." 

Every colour drained from Steve's face and he started stuttering. "Nat… this… no… you can't be serious. He will make fun of me and I…" 

"Stop it Steve. Yeah maybe he will make a joke about it at first. But you know him he is one of your best friends." she said to him crossing her arms. 

_ And he could be so much more if you idiots would stop pinning and see what is in front of you _

"- and I am absolutely sure he will help you." 

Steve watched her with big eyes. "But he… and I..." He trailed off because he didn't want to talk to Nat about how much he would love to dance with him and not only dance. He started blushing again. 

_ He is so adorable.  _ Nat thought amused. 

"Come on Steve the worst thing that can happen is that he will say no." She gave him an encouraging smile. He didn't reacted so she decided she needed bigger guns. "Come on don't tell me you are afraid to ask?" This brought an reaction out of Steve. 

"No! I am not. I will do it." 

Nat was laughing in the inside because of Steve's determined look. It was his annoying 'I can do this all day!' look and she had known in this moment that she had won and tried to hide her smile. She watched as he stood up and left the common room with a small "thanks". As soon as the doors closed she mumbled "Go get 'em, tiger!" and started laughing. 

"This will never work." Came a voice from the vents above her head. 

"So you heard everything." The vent opened and Clint's head appeared. "Sure! You really believe this will work?" He saw her nod and continued. 

"Their pinning is annoying as hell. But I don't believe he will be brave enough." Nat started smirking. "Want to take a bet?" 

***

The mission had taken one week but at least it was a success. The elevator doors opened and Bucky and Sam arrived at the common floor. They thought they would be alone but surprisingly they heard music coming from the main common room. It was an early morning and normally the room was quite at this time. With most of the tower residents normally being asleep. But as they came nearer to the common room they could definitely hear Steve's laughter and another voice singing. A very known voice. Bucky and Sam shared a surprised look at each other with Bucky mumbling "No way." They opened the door a gap to get a peek inside. The sight was a total surprise. 

Steve and Tony were dancing in the common room. 

Steve had his arms around Tony and looked like a lovesick teenager at the equally happy Tony. Who stopped singing the moment Bucky opened the door and leaned in Steve's space. Steve blushing a little bit and bend his head down and kissed Tony. It seemed to be that they didn't even notice that they had company. Bucky watched the pair with a knowing smile and shoved Sam back from the door. 

"What's with the stupid face?" Asked a smiling Bucky the slightly surprised Sam. 

"Hey, I look quite fine. I am only surprised they stopped pinning... and well got on with it." 

Bucky started laughing. "Yeah me too. Come on bird boy let's find something to eat." 

They went to the kitchen only to find Clint in a french maid outfit arranging food for breakfast on a tray. 

"What the fuck?" 

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

If a glare could kill them they would be both dropping dead instantly. So they shut their mouths and stared at Clint. Before anybody say something they heard a bell ringing and Nat's voice from Fridays speaker. "A bet is a bet. Hurry up darling. I am waiting." 

Clint just sighed. "One word to anybody and I will kill you!" 

Bucky and Sam only nodded and watched Clint leaving with the tray in the direction of Nat's room. Bucky slightly bent his head to get a better look at the end of Clint's skirt and mumbled "Nice view." Only to get a clap to the head and an murderous glare from Sam.

Unbothered to what was happening in the kitchen, Steve and Tony continued dancing and kissing.

***

Two weeks later.

Steve's opening dance at the gala was perfect. But the main topic for gossip was Steve Rogers and Tony Stark dancing the rest of the night together and only having eyes for themselves.

The end


End file.
